Cámara fotográfica
by nani27
Summary: Yoh esta cansado de que Anna lo ignore por su nuevo Hobbie. Una idea le hará darse cuenta que tal vez no sea tan mala esa cámara despues de todo. Advertencia: Mucho lemon.


**Una hermosa y sexy historia que no fui capaz de sacarme de la cabeza hasta que pude escribirla y publicarla. **

**Disclaimer: No soy propietaria de Shaman King ni sus personajes. Solo me pertenece esta idea. **

**Enjoy it! **

* * *

**Cámara Fotográfica**

El flash de la cámara lo aturdió. _Nuevamente_. Y por eso se encontraba molesto.

Últimamente estaba bastante molesto y todo se debía a un _inocente_ regalo de Manta para con su prometida. No le molestaba el hecho de que su mejor amigo le regalara algo a su prometida. No. El sabía que Manta respetaba a su chica y la admiraba de lejos. El motivo de su enojo era por el regalo que le había hecho, con intensiones de ayudarlo a él para librarse de los entrenamientos.

¡Y la grandiosa idea de Manta había sido una cámara fotográfica!

_Perfecto. _

Anna había descubierto que tenía grandes habilidades para la fotografía y desde que lo supo, no dejaba esa estúpida cámara en ningún momento, ni dejaba un momento para fotografiar ya que, según palabras de ella "todo es inspiración para una gran foto"

Si le preguntaban a él, diría que era pura mierda.

Y es que ya Anna no le dedicaba la misma atención de antes, ni siquiera para sus entrenamientos – cosa que alegro a Manta ya que su regalo había cumplido su meta – ni para las demás labores. Pero es que el amaba pasar tiempo con su prometida y secretamente le empezaba a calentar que ella lo tratara mal. Y desde que esa cosa del demonio se interpuso, Anna ya ni le gritaba.

Nadie sabía que una ventaja de que su prometida se pusiera en modo dominante, era que siempre terminaban de alguna manera después de los gritos, teniendo sexo, o como él prefería llamarlo "haciendo el amor", así Anna dijera que era follar. Pero ahora, ni una tocadita subida de tono lograba.

Se sentía celoso de una puta cámara ¡Y qué!

¡El tenia necesidades, joder! Y no solo hablaba de sexo, sino también de atención.

Así que luego de ver como Anna partía de la cocina – donde se encontraban – a otro lado de la pensión a seguir tomando sus fotos, empezó a pensar una manera de tomar ventaja de esa afición de Anna y volver a tener su vida normal – y sexual – en orden.

Sonrió traviesamente. El pervertido de Horo Horo y sus revistas estaban dando una muy buena idea.

* * *

Anna se encontraba profundamente dormida, lo cual era muy conveniente para el plan de Yoh. Entro sigilosamente al cuarto de la rubia y diviso en la mesa de noche la maldita cámara. No pudo evitar ser infantil y mirar con odio ese aparato.

Se acerco lentamente y sintió su erección crecer al ver como el cuerpo de Anna se mostraba entre las sabanas, revelando su diminuta bata de dormir que mostraba todo aquello que Yoh extrañaba tocar. Mierda, eso le estaba calentando de mas.

Trato de ignorar el apetecible cuerpo que estaba en la cama y su impulso de poseer a esa mujer para poder tener en sus manos el objeto de su intrusión, la cámara. Con ella en su poder, sus planes y parte de sus más oscuras fantasías, se haría realidad.

El solo tener la cámara, no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción y se acerco a ver a su prometida para cerciorarse de que no se hubiera despertado, pero la imagen de Anna, con su pequeña boquita entreabierta, ese sonrojo en el rostro, ese dorado cabello marcando sus facciones y su pecho, subiendo y bajando suavemente, lo hipnotizaron.

Con cámara en mano no pudo evitar tomar una foto de ese momento. El flash no despertó a su prometida, así que para perpetuar doblemente el momento, saco una nueva fotografía desde un ángulo diferente, pero donde se apreciaba esa cintura pequeña, esas torneadas piernas y se marcaba un poco su entrepierna.

Yoh se relamió los labios. Esa visión lo estaba enloqueciendo y su erección estaba más que visible, ansioso por poder entrar en ese delicioso y apretado lugar de Anna que lo hacía llevar hasta el cielo. En este momento la cámara no parecía ser un estorbo sino una bendición.

- ¿Qué haces? – escucho que decía suavemente su prometida, quien había despertado con el segundo flash.

La respuesta de Yoh fue tomar una nueva foto, donde salía Anna sentada, frotándose los ojos y la manga de su bata deslizada por sus hombros dejando ver el inicio de sus senos.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo Asakura? – Replico una molesta y bien despierta Anna – ¿Quién te crees para fotografiarme? ¡Y deja mi cámara que no es un juguete!

La rubia observo como su prometido se acercaba y dejaba ver ese bulto en sus pantalones que le dieron una idea del motivo por el que su prometido se encontraba allí.

- Bien, quieres follar. Entendido ¿Pero puedes dejar mi cámara en paz? – Yoh negó.

- ¿No te gusta que te tome fotos? – Fue la pregunta de Yoh cuando se sentó en la cama, lo más cerca posible de su prometida – pero es que eres una gran inspiración – dijo suavemente mientras tocaba con deleite el brazo de Anna hasta llegar a sus senos y masajearlos lentamente – es imposible no deleitarse con esta creación y admirarte.

Lo siguiente que Anna sintió fue los labios de Yoh atrapar los suyos. Era un beso caliente y húmedo. Lento para disfrutar del mismo. Sintió como Yoh con su lengua entreabría sus labios para poder explorar cada rincón de su boca. Y un plus, era el hecho de que Yoh masajeaba sus senos, apretando sus pezones, así que los primeros gemidos se ahogaban en la boca de su acompañante, quien se excitaba y ponía más empeño en su labor con sus senos.

Anna se alejo instintivamente al sentir como nuevamente el flash de la cámara iluminaba la habitación. Yoh le sonrió pícaramente y eso no le trajo buen presentimiento.

- ¿Por qué demonios tomaste esa foto? Mierda Yoh, creí ser muy clara contigo de que no te quería cerca de mi cámara nunca y menos cuando estas como un depravado sexual.

Y se molesto al ver que Yoh no había puesto atención a su reclamo. Mas bien, estaba bien entretenido viendo en su cámara la recién foto que acababa de tomar.

Pero ¿tuvo tiempo de reclamar? No exactamente. Yoh nuevamente tomo sus labios con ansiedad y necesidad, recostándola en su cama mientras su mano libre se posaba en sus piernas y las recorría lentamente hasta llegar a su sexo, donde por encima de su ropa interior, empezó a masajearla lentamente. En este punto ya Anna se había desconectado del planeta y solo se dedicaba a sentir.

Yoh por su parte, disfrutaba de ver como su prometida se rendía ante el placer. El tenia urgencia por penetrarla, claro, pero primero quería enseñarle a Anna una lección con su aparata predilecto y no se refería a su miembro. La humedad empezó a hacerse presente en Anna y no dudo en retirar esa estorbosa – y sensual – prenda para poder tocar más directamente a su chica. Los gemidos eran más audibles y no dudo en retirarse un momento y fotografiar ese momento. Anna con su piernas bien abiertas y exponiendo su sexo solo para él.

_Glorioso. _

- Pervertido – escucho que dijo Anna mientras su rostro adquiría un tono rojo por su vergüenza.

Pero la respuesta de él fue simplemente introducir dos dedos en la húmeda cavidad de la chica, quien profirió un grito lleno de placer al sentirse invadida. Pero eso no acababa allí. No señor. Yoh empezó a mover sus dedos alternando velocidades, entre rápido y lento. Y cuando creía que Anna no podía estar pasándola mejor, con su pulgar empezó a acariciar el hinchado clítoris de la chica.

Sentía como Anna se retorcía como loca debajo suyo, mientras sus caderas se movían para poder introducir más aquellos dedos que no paraban de enloquecerla. Pronto, sintió como los músculos internos de la vagina de su prometida empezaban a contraerse sobre sus dedos. Mierda, hasta sentía como casi podía correrse con tan deliciosa caricia. Aun así, aprovechando el tan anhelado momento de éxtasis de Anna, logro acomodar la cámara, para poder tomar una foto del momento en que Anna tuviera su orgasmo.

Y no tardo mucho en llegar. Sintió como su mano quedaba prácticamente empapada y el grito de placer de Anna hizo que se sintiera aun más excitado. Mientras la chica recuperaba su aliento, chequeo rápidamente la cámara para asegurarse que la foto había sido tomada a tiempo.

_Perfecto_.

- ¿Puedes dejar esa estúpida cámara y concentrarte en lo que estamos haciendo aquí? – Exclamo Anna e Yoh enarco una ceja. _Interesante_.

- ¿No que es tu preciada cámara? – Yoh sonrió ante el sonrojo de la chica – Además por fin le veo un buen uso a esta cosa – poco a poco el castaño quito toda la ropa de Anna, así como la suya propia sin dejar de observar como Anna prácticamente se lo comía con la mirada – además esto es muy excitante. Me pone a mil ¿A ti no?

Yoh sonrió más pícaramente al no escuchar respuesta de su prometida. Interpretando su silencio, quería decir que ella también se calentaba con la solo idea de ser fotografiada durante su encuentro sexual.

Aprovechando entonces la desnudez de Anna, Yoh tomo la foto de cuerpo entero. Dios como quería entrar en ella ya, pero se sorprendió de ver como Anna se acercaba a gatas y agarraba su miembro para introducirlo en su boca. Ese era su castigo, sentir como el aliento de Anna se posaba sobre su duro pene, como su lengua empezaba a trazar caminos y formas que lo llevaban a la locura, y que Anna también masajeara en el proceso sus testículos, era una tortura demasiado exquisita.

Como pudo tomo la fotografía, inmortalizando ese glorioso momento.

La detuvo antes de correrse. Si bien quería hacerlo, aun tenían toda la noche para hacerlo realidad.

Sin más preámbulos, recostó a su prometida y abrió sus piernas para ir penetrando lentamente a la chica. Tomo la foto en el momento que su miembro entraba y eso fue suficiente para excitarlo a niveles insospechados. Dejo la cámara en un lado y empezó a embestirla con fuerza, sintiendo como esa estrechez abrazaba a su miembro y la humedad intensificaban las sensaciones. Era abrazar el cielo y aun le faltaba camino para llegar a él.

Vio como entonces, Anna era ahora la que tenía la cámara en sus manos, empezando a fotografiarlo. El solo hecho de sentirse objeto de la inspiración de ella hizo que acomodara mejor a la rubia, subiendo una de sus piernas, para empezar, no solo a penetrarla con fuerza, sino también profundo. Como pudo empezó a masajear y besar aquellos pezones que se erguían por la excitación. Aun era increíble para el que aquella mujer le permitiera poseer su cuerpo de esa manera.

Pronto cambiaron de posición, siendo ahora Anna quien se encontraba arriba de el para poder cabalgarlo como solo ella sabía hacer. Subía y bajaba por su miembro rápidamente, haciendo que sus senos revotaran e hipnotizando a Yoh quien solo atinaba a cogerlos y masajearlos a su antojo. Los movimientos pasaron a ser circulares, lo que permitía a Yoh, penetrarla profundamente y a Anna, tomar la fotografía de su prometido. Nuevamente, cambiaron de posición. Ya ambos sentían como el momento del anhelado orgasmo llegaría.

Esta vez mientras Yoh aumentaba la velocidad de sus penetraciones, agarraba la cámara por nueva cuenta. Sería un pecado no tomar foto a lo que ya se iba a concluir y por lo que había esperado tanto. Los gritos de ambos aumentaron de nivel y al tiempo que Anna sentía como su vagina se contraía y esa agradable sensación de sopor y placer invadían su cuerpo, Yoh eyaculaba dentro de ella sintiendo como su Anna se ponía mas y mas estrecha. Y la foto para el recuerdo.

Ambos con respiraciones agitadas se miraron con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Siempre era un placer alcanzar su pequeño paraíso personal, juntos.

Yoh salió de su prometida, notando como la sabana se mojaba con los fluidos de ambos y tomo una foto de ello, pensando que en serio habían disfrutado de esta ocasión como nunca.

- Asco – escucho que decía ella al verlo tomar esa foto - ¿Qué de erótico tiene fotografiar eso?

- Pues que es la prueba de que ambos lo disfrutamos – dijo Yoh mientras se acomodaba al lado de ella y la abrazaba contra su pecho, ambos bañados por una fina capa de sudor.

- Mhmp.

- ¿Qué te pareció? – Pregunto el castaño después de un breve silencio.

- Quitando el hecho de que esta vez yo fui la sumisa y que cumplí tu capricho… Fue excelente – Yoh sonrió con satisfacción – nunca se me hubiera ocurrido hacer el amor y fotografiarnos en el proceso – Anna beso el pecho de Yoh – te doy puntos por creatividad.

- ¿Quiere decir que se va a volver a repetir?

Anna agarro la cámara y observo una por una las fotos que habían sido tomadas. Miro de soslayo a Yoh y suspiro.

- Claro, pero tendré que enseñarte a tomar fotos. Hubieran quedado mejor con ciertos ajustes – Yoh levanto su ceja entretenido.

- ¡Ah, sí! Pues tu, maestra enséñame por favor.

Sintió nuevamente el flash y los labios de Anna recorriendo su cuello.

Tal vez esa cámara no era un estorbo después de todo y siempre que Anna se inspirara con el no habría ningún problema.

Ahora tendría que convencer a Manta para que le regalase una cámara de video, no dudaba que tendría talento en ese campo.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Bueno, creo que no puedo decir mas. Espero que este lemon haya sido de su total agrado. Cualquier cosa me la pueden hacer saber, ya saben, con un review, si les apetece.

¡Se cuidan mis hermosos lectores!


End file.
